


IT Center

by Marimimi14



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, BaekYeol - Freeform, First Dates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-12-09 04:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11661528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marimimi14/pseuds/Marimimi14
Summary: Baekhyun is working on his final essay when is computer causes him some difficulties. Maybe the guy at IT center is the answer to all his problems...





	1. Chapter 1

Baekhyun ran his hands through his hair and groaned. This couldn’t be happening to him! He was working on his final essay for his psychology class, adding the final touches before printing it. He was almost finished when the screen turned black out of nowhere and none of the keys were responding.

  
Baekhyun fell back on his chair. It was almost 2 A.M. and the paper was due at 8 A.M. He rubbed his eyes in annoyance. He didn’t want to redo his whole paper, he didn’t have the time. Baekhyun let out a deep sigh before getting up, his laptop under his arm. His only chance was to go at the IT center and hope someone was still there. Luckily, the IT center was in the administration building and it was near his dorm. He was there in less than 10 minutes.

  
He entered the and went to the front desk. The lights were all off. Beak’s hope was quickly fading away. He still went up to the desk and rang the bell.

  
The sound echoed in the empty building. Baekhyun waited for a minute or two. He was about to leave, resigning himself to start his essay all over again when he heard someone approaching. The lights behind the desk suddenly turned on and Baekhyun was face to face with a young man. He had dark brown hair that was falling on his forehead. His chocolate eyes were framed by a pair of thick black glasses. And he was tall, damn he was tall. And to be honest, he was kind of cute.

  
The tall man looked at Baekhyun with a quizzical expression. Baek blinked realizing the other must have asked him a question.

  
“I’m sorry, what?” Baekhyun asked, shaking his head slightly.

  
“I said, what can I do for you?” The man asked again with a small smile.

  
“Oh, right, sorry to bother you in the middle of the night, but my computer is dead and I really need to print my essay for this morning class,” Baekhyun said without a pause and stumbling on a word or two.

  
The time was still passing by and Baekhyun was in freaking out mode now.

  
“Ok, take a breath for a second. Don’t worry, I’ll try my best to help you. I’m Chanyeol by the way.” The tall guy said in a reassuring tone.

  
Baekhyun let out a shaky breath before giving his laptop to Chanyeol and following him in a little room at the end of the hallway. Chanyeol sat at the desk while Baekhyun stayed up in front. 

“Baekhyun.” He simply said as the other started working on his computer.

  
Baekhyun watched as Chanyeol was typing away on his keyboard. The tall man was focusing on his task. It seemed like he had forgotten about Baekhyun’s presence. Baekhyun had all the time he wanted to stare at his face. He liked how Chanyeol’s brows frowned before he pushed his glasses back up on his nose.

  
After a couple minutes, Chanyeol blinked rapidly and looked up at him.

  
“You can sit if you want. It’s going to take a while.” Chanyeol said pointing to the chair next to him.

  
Baekhyun gave him a stiff smile before sitting straight on the chair. He was checking his watch every two seconds and he was a moment away to start chewing on his nails when Chanyeol’s deep voice raised again.

  
“So, what is your essay about?” He asked, his eyes still glued to the screen.

  
“It’s for my psychology class and it’s worth more than 50% of my grade. I really need to have a great score on this essay, otherwise…”

  
“Ok let’s change the subject.” Chanyeol interrupted him when he realized that Baekhyun was minutes away from a panic attack. “What about you tell me about yourself.” He said. Chanyeol wanted to help Baekhyun, not stress him even more.

  
Baekhyun started to tell Chanyeol everything about his life. About how his biggest dream was becoming a teacher and how much he liked kids, he wanted to teach them about the world.

  
Eventually, Chanyeol joined the conversation and share things about his life too. He talked about his studies in informatic.

  
“It’s my first year of university and apparently that’s why I have to take the night shift at the IT center.” He explained with a tired smile.

  
“I didn’t even know that the IT center was open 24 hours,” Baekhyun said.

  
“Students have the habit of doing their work late at night. You’re not the first one to have an urgent paper due for the next day.” Chanyeol said with a playful smirk.

  
After almost 2 hours of talking with Chanyeol, Baekhyun heard a printer coming to life. Chanyeol swiveled in his chair and turned back to Baekhyun with his essay in his hands.

  
“Oh my God! You did it!” Baekhyun exclaimed a bright smile, taking his precious paper and holding close against his chest.

  
“It was nothing. You can probably have an hour or two of sleep if you go right now.” Chanyeol said taking a quick glance at his watch.

  
“You saved my life! That’s not nothing! What can I do to repay you?” Baekhyun said putting his paper back in his bag and taking his laptop.

  
“It was my pleasure really. I should thank you. My night was pretty boring until you entered. And as for you paying me back, you could let me take you out for coffee.” Chanyeol said with a hopeful smile.

  
Baekhyun grabbed Chanyeol’s hand and wrote his number on it with a black marker.

  
“It’s a date. I’ll wait for your call.” He said with a wink before leaving the room.

  
He heard Chanyeol wishing him good night just before he exited the building.

  
It had been a stressful night but maybe his laptop crashing wasn’t all that bad after all. Baekhyun arrived at his dorm and let himself fell on his bed. He went to sleep quickly with a large smile on his lips and expectations for his future date… maybe even dates, who knew.


	2. IT Center Part 2 : First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And I don't want to mess this thing up  
> I don't want to push too far  
> Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
> Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
> So, baby, I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight"  
> -Just A Kiss by Lady Antebellum

Baekhyun sat straight in his bed when his alarm went off. He looked at the time, 7:00 AM. Chanyeol was right, he had had the time for 2 hours of sleep. He got out of bed and began his morning routine. By 7:30 he was dressed, ready to go. He had his backpack in one hand and a black coffee in the other. He took the largest mug in his possession since his night had been so short.

Baekhyun entered his classroom and put his essay on the front desk like the others. He then scrutinized the room, searching for his friend. He finally spotted Jongin at the back and sat next to him.

“What happened to you! You look like hell!” Jongin welcomed Baekhyun with this sweet statement.

“Don’t tell me. I know.” Baekhyun groaned. “Last night was the worst in the history of finals.” He added pushing his hair in annoyance.

“But I thought your essay was almost finished. That you basically only had to print it.” His friend said, still in the dark about what happened.

“Yeah, well I read it from start to finish one last time and added some final touches, By the time I was ready to print it my computer crashed,” Baekhyun told the whole story to his friend. His trip to the IT center at 1:30 in the morning. His meeting with Chanyeol, and even about his maybe date in the near future.

“Things like these only happen to you, I swear.” Jongin laughed as Baekhyun finished his story.

After the class, Baekhyun felt a little better. His stress level was back to normal. Now he was anticipating Chanyeol’s text or call. Sadly, it didn’t come that day, nor the other.

It was Friday afternoon and Baekhyun sulked alone in his dorm. He was still waiting impatiently for a sign from Chanyeol.

“Maybe he didn’t want to see me again. Maybe he was being polite. Maybe he didn’t like me after all.” Baekhyun thought, glaring at his phone for the thousand time.

He was about to give up and call Jongin to see if he wanted to come by and watch a movie when his screen lit up.

Unknown number: Hey... Sorry it took so long but are you still up for that coffee?

Baekhyun stared at the message with wide eyes. Freaking finally!

Unknown number: It’s Chanyeol by the way.

Baek rolled his eyes. Of course, he knew it was Chanyeol. He only waited for that text forever. He wasn’t going to tell the other that.

Baek: Yeah. Sounds good. Did you have a place in mind?

Baekhyun was proud of his message. He didn’t look like a desperate person. It was so much easier to seem cool by texts.

Chanyeol: I thought we could meet at Starbuck, the one on campus, in 15 minutes.

Baek: Great. See you in a bit.

As soon as he hit send, Baekhyun jumped off his couch and went through his wardrobe to find the best outfit. He went with black ripped jeans, a light gray sweater, and black converse. He didn’t have time to do more and was out of his dorm at lightning speed.

The Starbuck was between the administration building and his dorm, it took him 5 minutes to arrive. He checked his watch. Right on time. He took a deep breath and pushed the door open. He quickly spotted Chanyeol at the back of the lane. It wasn’t hard to find him. He was taller than everyone else in the shop. Chanyeol was wearing dark blue jeans with a blue and white flannel shirt. He still had his glasses. Damn, he looked good.

Chanyeol saw him standing by the door and waved him hello. Baekhyun made his way to Chanyeol with a shy smile.

“Hey there Baekhyun. Why don’t you tell me what you want? I’ll order while you find us a table.” Chanyeol greeted with a sweet smile.

“Ok, I’ll take a green tea latte,” Baekhyun informed before going to find a table.

The shop was mostly empty. Only a couple students were there to study. It was finals week after all. Baekhyun chose a table near the window and no one around. He waited less than 5 minutes until Chanyeol sat in front of him with 2 cups. One was his green tea latte and the other a simple black coffee.

“I wanted to ask you, did it go well with your essay?” Chanyeol asked to start the conversation.

“I don’t have my grade yet but thanks to you I won’t be penalized because it was late,” Baekhyun said, blowing softly on his tea.

Chanyeol took a sip of his coffee with a content smile. Baekhyun was mesmerized by the sight in front of him. The sunset was shading a calming orange color on their table. Chanyeol looked like he was swimming in gold. “Why did it take him a week to contact me? He seems to have a good time with me.” Baekhyun thought in confusion.

“Please stop thinking so hard. I can see smoke coming out of your head. Believe, it wasn’t my intention to text so late. I wanted to contact the next morning but I kind of forgot it was finals week and got lost in my studies.” Chanyeol explained with an apologetic smile.

“What? I wasn’t…” Baekhyun began to defend himself while blushing madly. He stopped when he saw Chanyeol smile with amusement. “Ok. I was kind of waiting all week for a sign from you.” Baekhyun admitted looking at his hands.

He quickly looked up and stared at Chanyeol’s eyes. He was relieved. He was able to enjoy himself without any extra stress. They talked about everything. From their respective school programs to what they wanted to do in the future. The conversation flowed so perfectly between them. They were so immersed in their world that they were surprised by one of the employees later in the evening.

“Hum… sorry to interrupt, but were closing so…” The barista said to them, rubbing his neck.

“Oh sorry, we didn’t the time. We’ll leave.” Chanyeol said with an embarrassed smile.

They both got out of Starbuck and realized it was dark outside. Wow, they really spent a whole afternoon sitting at that table.

“Let me walk you home,” Chanyeol said to Baekhyun.

They continued getting to know each other on the short walk back to Baekhyun’s dorm. Chanyeol naturally took Baekhyun’s hand in his while they were walking, which made Baekhyun’s heartbeat accelerated.

“I had a good time tonight,” Chanyeol said once they were in front of Baekhyun’s door.

“Yeah, me too.” Baekhyun was fidgeting with his keys. He wondered if Chanyeol would make a move on him.

“Well, goodnight then.” Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun in a tight hug.

He broke the hug with letting Baekhyun go. Their faces were inches apart. Baekhyun could feel Chanyeol’s breath on his cheek. Baekhyun was looking up at Chanyeol with expectant eyes. Chanyeol closed the gap between them and softly kissed Baekhyun.

“I promise I won’t take so long to call you for a second date,” Chanyeol said, breaking the kiss with a playful smile.

“You better not.” Baekhyun laughed too.

They finally said good night and Chanyeol made his way to his dorm. Baekhyun entered his place. He closed his door and leaned against it, his hands clasped on his chest. It was safe to say he was falling for that tall geeky IT guy that was Chanyeol. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know if I wanted to write their first date but it came naturally so I decided to post it :)


	3. IT Center Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are we friends or are we more  
> As I'm walking towards the door  
> I'm not sure"  
> -Change My Mind by One Direction

Baekhyun was sitting in class. At least, his body was. For his mind, it was another story. He was lost in his thoughts, thinking about his last date with Chanyeol and searching a new idea for the next one.

Jongin brought him back to reality by poking him on the arm.

“Dude! The class is over. Let’s go eat.” He said with a smirk. Like he knew what Baek had been daydreaming about.

Baekhyun shook his head to clear his mind and followed Jongin to the lunch room. They stood in line and got their treys before making their way to the table where a couple of their friends were already.

“How was your class?” Kyungsoo asked casually once they sat.

“Guess what Baek spent his time thinking about instead of listening?” Jongin teased with an amused smile.

Sehun groaned. “It was Chanyeol again.” Baekhyun blushed at his friend’s statement “Seriously, if that guy is that amazing when can we meet him?”

“I don’t know,” Baekhyun said quietly, fidgeting in his chair.

“What do you mean you don’t know? Are you ashamed of us or something?” Kyungsoo asked with indignation.

Baekhyun rolled his eyes at his friend’s antics. Damn, he was susceptible. “It’s not that. I just don’t know what we are.” He tried to explain again.

“You’ve been on like 10 dates with the guy and you’re still not official?” Jongin exclaimed in disbelief.

“I think he wants to take things slow,” Baekhyun said, uncertainty audible in his tone.

“You think. Baek, it’s not because you’re a psychology major that you can read his mind. Do yourself a favor and ask him directly.” Sehun said before taking a huge bite of his sandwich.

He was about to argue with Sehun. To defend himself and say that it wasn’t as easy but he was stopped by the sound of his phone. A familiar “ping” informed him of a text message.

“Well, when we talk about the wolf,” Jogin smirked, imitated by the two others.

“Shut up,” Baekhyun mumbled before taking his phone out.

He read the text, took his things and got up.

“Where are you going?” Kyungsoo asked with a smirk.

“It was Chanyeol.” His friends exchanged a look. They already knew who it was. “He doesn’t have class this afternoon and me either. We’re going to hang out.”

“It’s a great moment to ask him if you’re more than friends,” Sehun suggested with a wink.

Baekhyun gave Sehun the middle finger and left the lunch room. He wasn’t in the mood for these kinds of advice because even if he didn’t want to admit it, Sehun was right.

He kind of knew they weren’t just friends. The make-out session at the aquarium last week cleared that up. But maybe they weren’t a couple either. Wasn’t it normal for college students to have no strings attached? Baekhyun stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and ran his fingers through his hair. No. It wasn’t normal. At least, not for him. He wanted a relationship and he really liked Chanyeol. He wanted to be able to call the giant IT student his. He began walking again, more nervous than ever. Now that he cleared the situation in his mind, he was aware of the conversation he needed to have with the taller man.

His heart skipped a beat when he knocked on Chanyeol’s door. He let a breath that he didn’t realize he was holding when it opened and was faced with Chanyeol’s smile.

“Hi, Baek! Come on in!” Chanyeol exclaimed happily.

It was the first time Baekhyun didn’t feel at ease being in Chanyeol’s dorm. Stupid Kyungsoo and Sehun and Jongin. They put ideas in his head and now he was an overthinking mess. He took a step into the apartment and closed the door behind him. His eyes immediately falling on Chanyeol’s books scattered on the table with his laptop next to the mess.

“Oh. Were you busy? I can come by another time.” Baekhyun said

“Don’t be silly. I asked you to come by. I was working on a project but I need a break. If I have to look at my computer for one more minute I’ll go crazy. I thought hanging out with you would be a great distraction.” Chanyeol explained with a suggestive smile. “Maybe we could watch a movie.”

“Ok, as long as we stay here. It’s freezing outside.” Baekhyun replied trying to escape his thoughts.

“Good with me. Let’s see what’s on Netflix. Do you want to watch something in particular?” Chanyeol asked, plumping himself on the couch and turning the tv on.

“Not really. We can watch what was next on your list.” Baekhyun replied sitting next to Chanyeol but with a reasonable distance.

Reasonable, in Baekhyun’s mind, was literally on the other side of the couch with no skin touching. Chanyeol stared at Baekhyun for a good 30 seconds in silence.

“Ok. Next on my list was The Space Between Us.” Chanyeol finally said, pressing play on the movie.

Baekhyun did his best to only stare in front of him. Concentrating on the screen only. It wasn’t completely different from the last time they watched a movie on the same couch and the two boys knew it. They weren’t cuddling, Chanyeol tried to make small comments on the movie but got no response and Baekhyun was avoiding Chanyeol’s stare every time the taller turned to face him. To make everything worse, the movie was cute and romantic.

They watched the whole movie without touching each other. If Chanyeol had been happy at the start he was now grumpy and disappointed. This wasn’t the afternoon he had in mind when he invited Baekhyun over. He didn’t understand why the smaller man was acting this way. He spent the whole movie trying to find a reason. Maybe he had done something wrong? Or maybe Baekhyun didn’t like him in the end and was trying to find a way to break up with him. Forgetting about Baekhyun presence, Chanyeol turned off the tv, grabbed his head in his hands and groaned loudly.

The low voice made Baekhyun jumped on his seat. “What’s wrong?” He asked with worry.

“I don’t Baek! You tell me! Because the way I see it my boyfriend didn’t even touch me all afternoon! So, let me ask you the question, what’s wrong?” Chanyeol exclaimed a little more annoyed than he thought.

Baekhyun didn’t know what to say. He stared at Chanyeol, his mouth agape. “Well, I’m waiting.” Chanyeol hurried him when he got no answer.

“Did… did you just say that I was your boyfriend?” Baekhyun asked, stumbling on the first word.

“Yeah. We’ve been on so many dates and we act like boyfriends. I thought we were at least.” Chanyeol said, rolling his eyes as if it was an evidence.

Chanyeol was on his way to another monologue when Baekhyun quickly closed the gap between them and crashed his lips against Chanyeol’s. Chanyeol responded to the kiss in a second and wrapped his arms around Baekhyun’s waist, pulling the smaller man on his lap.

When they broke the kiss Baekhyun smiled widely at a confuse Chanyeol. After a second, he seemed to realize something. “Wait, you were overthinking our relation because we never said officially that we were together. That’s why you were acting weird.”

“Hum… maybe.” Baekhyun hid his face in Chanyeol’s chest, his cheeks pink with embarrassment

Chanyeol laughed, kissing the top of Baekhyun’s head. “If it makes you feel better I’ll ask you properly. Baekhyun, will you be my boyfriend.”

Baek lifted his head and looked at Chanyeol in the eyes. “Yes!” He exclaimed before hugging the tall man with a bone-crushing force.

“Wow, ok. Not too tight I can’t breathe. So, what now?” Chanyeol asked with a chuckle.

“Now, you can meet my friends and I can present you as my boyfriend,” Baekhyun announced with excitement.

“Sounds like a plan.” Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun’s cheek in agreement.

“Trust me they’re all going to be jealous of my tall, geeky and sexy boyfriend.” Baekhyun already started to brag even if no one was there to listen.

“Is that so… I can’t wait then but first, let me cuddle you a little longer.” Chanyeol said, running his fingers lightly under Baekhyun’s shirt.

The later giggled and kissed Chanyeol again. He wanted to go and brag and his friends. Rubbed it in their face but it could wait. He was way too comfortable to move at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 of IT Center. I like this universe :) I hope you like it too.


	4. IT Center Part 4 : I Hate My Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't mind all my friends, I know they're all crazy  
> But they're the only friends that I have"  
> -Can We Dance by The Vamps

They were still cuddling on the couch, kissing each other lazily. Baekhyun felt like he could stay in this position forever. Him, sitting on Chanyeol’s lap, kissing the taller man.

Unfortunately, his phone kept ringing, even if he ignored it.

“Maybe you should answer,” Chanyeol suggested, breaking the kiss.

“Or I could turn off my phone,” Baekhyun replied with a wink.

“What if it’s something important?” Chanyeol argued with concern.

“Fine,” Baekhyun cave in. He picked his phone and checked the I.D. He groaned, it was Jongin. “What do you want?” Baekhyun asked without further do.

“Hello to you too my friend. Where are you?” Jongin asked with a laugh.

“You know exactly where I am,” Baekhyun replied, rolling his eyes. He could hear Sehun in the back, asking if he finally had a boyfriend.

“Yeah, I know but it’s pizza night and it’s your turn to pay,” Jongin said.

‘My god Jongin! Can’t I just skip it this week? I was in the middle of something.” Baekhyun tried to argue.

“No! We’ve already order and we’re at your place, waiting for you. There’s enough pizza for your maybe-boyfriend if he wants to join.” On that note, Jongin hung up.

“I should’ve turned off my phone,” Baekhyun mumbled before looking up at Chanyeol. “Remember when we talked about meeting my friends?”

“Yes, it was a couple hours ago. How could I forget?”

“Well, brace yourself because we’re eating pizza at my place and they’re already there,” Baekhyun announced with a frown.

Chanyeol laughed and kissed Baekhyun on the nose, he got up to put his jacket.

*****

“Stop frowning Baek. I’m sure it won’t be that bad.” Chanyeol said while they were walking to Baekhyun’s place.

“You clearly don’t know my friends. They’ll do everything in their power to embarrass me,” The smaller whined. “You might end up not liking me in the end.”

“Impossible,” Chanyeol replied with a wide smile. “If it can reassure you my friends will do the same when you meet them.” He added, squeezing his hand.

Baekhyun smiled faintly. He was nervous. He thought he’ll have a couple of days to prepare before presenting Chanyeol as his boyfriend.

They arrived at Baekhyun’s place and they can hear voices on the other side of the door.

“We still have time to run away,” Baekhyun said, hesitating to open the door.

“Don’t you have to pay for the pizza?” Chanyeol asked with an amused smile.

Before Baekhyun could argue, the door opened and Sehun was standing in front of them.

“God! Took you long enough!” He exclaimed with a smirk. “The pizza arrived before you. You owe me 25$ by the way.”

Sehun stepped aside so Chanyeol and Baekhyun could enter the apartment. They went to the living room where Jongin and Kyungsoo were already sitting around the coffee table. His friends were all staring at him with expectant eyes.

“Chanyeol these are my friends Jongin, Kyungsoo, and Sehun. Guys this is Chanyeol… my boyfriend.” Baekhyun said, blushing at his last sentence. He sat quickly on the floor with the others, dragging Chanyeol with him. Chanyeol simply waved at the others following the movements of his boyfriend.

There was a moment of silence before Jongin said “So, boyfriends. Never thought that day would arrive.” Jongin statement ended up with Sehun and Kyungsoo laughing. Baekhyun, on the other side, was hiding his face in Chanyeol’s side.

“Congratulation Chanyeol. You’ve succeeded where everyone else failed.” Sehun said with a grin.

“What do you mean,” Chanyeol asked, confused.

His fingers were running through Baekhyun’s hair, calming the smaller man enough that he was able to face his friends once again.

“You, my friend, were able to distract Baekhyun in class,” Jongin explained, taking a slice of pizza.

Chanyeol looked down at Baekhyun. He had a teasing smile plastered on his lips. He looked like the comment pleased him a lot. Baekhyun slapped him lightly on the arm “That’s not true!” He exclaimed with indignation.  

“Dude, you could be convincing if only you didn’t borrow Jongin’s notes so much during the past month,” Kyungsoo said between bites.

“Aww, Baek. It’s ok. You were a distraction for me too.” Chanyeol cooed at his boyfriend with an amused smile.

“Oh my God! I knew it! You’re supposed to be on my side Yeol! Not on theirs!” Baekhyun whined with a pout.

“I’m sorry. You’re right.” Chanyeol said, pecking Baekhyun on the lips.

It was such a quick kiss, but the whistles and calls they got in response were loud as heck.

“Man, thinking that you were worried about your relationship,” Kyungsoo said, starting his second slice.

“Talking about that. We’ve heard the story from Baek’s perspective but what about you Chanyeol. What was your first impression of our little friend?” Sehun asked with curiosity.

Baekhyun glared at Sehun. Of course, he was short compared to Chanyeol or Sehun but he was still a bit taller than Kyungsoo.

“Well, to be honest, when he rang the bell I was dozing off on my chair. I thought “who was the idiot who dares disturb my sleep?"” Sehun laughed at that part.

“But when I actually saw who it was… Damn, he was beautiful. He was wearing some oversized sweater and sweatpants. He looked so small and soft. He was clutching his laptop to his chest and was on the verge of an emotional breakdown.”

“And you found that attractive?” Baekhyun asked in disbelief. “I was a mess.”

“A hot mess, if you get what I mean,” Chanyeol said wiggling his eyebrows.

“I see why you like him, Baek. He’s cheesy as hell.” Jongin said.

“So, like I was saying, he was beautiful and I just wanted to help him. Even if it was going to take me all night.”

“That’s pretty much how long it took you. At least, according to Baek.” Kyungsoo added.

“True. But I did it. And the smile he gave me when I handed him his paper. Man, I almost forgot to breathe.” Chanyeol continued his eyes in Baekhyun’s with a soft adoring look on his face.

Baekhyun was listening to Chanyeol’s story with attention. He was mesmerized by his words. He had no idea that was how Chanyeol felt. Baekhyun liked to remember their encounter, telling the taller man over and over again how he saved his life. Chanyeol simply laughed when he was rambling on that subject. Saying it was nothing.

“So, when he asked me how he could repay me I didn’t hesitate. I asked him out for coffee.” Chanyeol finished his story after a moment of silence.

“Well, thanks to you Baek got 100% once again,” Jongin said, rolling his eyes.

The others laughed. They continued talking and finished the pizzas. Baekhyun stayed by Chanyeol’s side all night, his fingers intertwined with the giant’s.

One by one, Baekhyun’s friends told them goodnight and left.

“See, it wasn’t that bad,” Chanyeol said once they were alone in the living room.

“Perhaps.” Baekhyun hummed, snuggling closer to Chanyeol.

Chanyeol laughed at his answer and kissed him lightly. He was about to break the kiss but Baekhyun captured his lips again and deepened the kiss.

“What are you doing?” Baekhyun panted when Chanyeol detached his lips from his and tried to get up.

“I should go back home. It’s getting late.” Chanyeol whispered with a sad smile. Like he wanted everything but leaving.

“You’re not going anywhere,” Baekhyun replied, tightening his grip on his boyfriend’s shirt. “Spend the night… please?”

Chanyeol was surprised by the demand. It was the first time he heard it after all. The surprise made his place for a sweet smile. “If that’s what you want.” He said, crashing his lips against Baekhyun’s. “I’m not going anywhere,” Chanyeol repeated between hungry kisses.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 4. I don't even know how many parts I want to do haha.   
> Ok, we all know what's supposed to happen in part 5 but I'm not sure I'll be any good at writing it. I'll try but can't promise anything ;)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in the exo fandom and I hope you like it. Maybe I'll do a part 2 for the actual date... who knows :)


End file.
